Broom Cupboards
by Music nd Love
Summary: Draco discovers that Hermione has never once used a broom cupboard ; ONESHOT


Hermione walked steadily down the deserted corridor. Annoyingly, Draco Malfoy sauntered along next to her. This was the last floor on their patrol and she was quite thankful. A couple more minutes and she would be free to sleep in her single room! Of course Malfoy would only be two doors down from her. Becoming Head Girl had been a blessing and a curse. She finally had superiority over her classmates, but she had to share that power with none other than the Draco Malfoy.

"Mmmm," a moaning came from a nearby broom cupboard.

"Looks like someone's having some fun Granger! How bout you go and ruin their night as well!" Malfoy prodded with his signature smirk. Hermione huffed and turned towards the heated sounds. With a deep breath she turned the door handle and came upon two sixth years in a heated embrace. "Out! And fifteen points each from Hufflepuff!" she shouted as the pair extracted themselves from each other. They each looked thoroughly ravished and their swollen lips and mussed hair proved just that.

As they scurried off Draco turned and looked Hermione up and down. "Fifteen each? A bit harsh don't you think?"

"Hardly," Hermione scoffed. "They were out past curfew _and _behaving indecently! My punishment was just."

"Does it hurt?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"To have a stick so far up your arse. It's like you've never once used a broom cupboard yourself!" Hermione glowered and began to continue down the hall. "Wait," Draco said and Hermione whipped back to look at him. "Don't tell me you actually haven't ever used a broom cupboard!" Draco guffawed. Hermione stomped back to him, "And what if I haven't?"

"You're kidding! Surely _some_ bloke has occupied one with you! It's a right of passage! A tradition!"

"Don't be ridiculous. Kissing in some dark cupboard is not a tradition. It's merely a pointless reason to get in trouble." Hermione explained defiantly. And with that, Draco shook his head knowingly, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her inside. He quickly pulled out his wand and murmured locking and silencing charms.

"Malfoy let me out this instant," Hermione said with clenched fists. This was too far.

"No Granger. I'm honestly helping you here. It's quite sad that I have to be the one to show this actually." He began to near her closing the small space quickly. She backed up until her back hit the wall and let out a small squeak when it did. Draco placed his hands on either side of her head, effectively trapping her. He leaned in and whispered huskily next to her ear, "Come on Granger, aren't you curious?"

She was curious. Curious as to why he was doing this. Why would he even place himself in such a small place with her? And was she mistaken or were his eyes darker than normal? A stormy grey… Quite beautiful. They stared into each other's eyes until his flickered down to view her lips. Pink. Perfect. Didn't the other blokes see what they were missing? And with that thought he looked back into her eyes and lowered his forehead to touch hers. A second more passed and he bravely touched his lips to hers.

A spark. That's what Hermione felt when their lips connected. She hesitantly moved her lips against his and he smiled against hers. The kiss was tender. Not how she expected him to kiss. But it was wonderful. Finally he couldn't take it. She was too perfect and he needed more. He closed the space between them and placed his legs between her things. She gasped and he took advantage and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Heaven.

He gripped her waist and moved his knee. It sent electricity to Hermione's most sensitive spot and she couldn't conceal the moan. He repeated the action and she couldn't help but arch into it. She'd never experienced anything like it. She weaved her fingers into his hair and gave a slight tug. This earned a groan and he moved down to make sloppy kisses on her neck.

With a snap decision to give herself to Draco Malfoy, Hermione began to unbuckle his pants. After unbuttoning them she pulled out the waistband of his boxers and slipped her hand inside. She finally understood people's fascination with broom cupboards.


End file.
